Mi rey azul
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Fushimi ahora comprende su lealtad al clan azul.
DISCLAIMER. La serie no me pertence solo me gusta

* * *

Solo en contadas ocasiones Misaki sabia que decir o tal vez solo había madurado como fuere el tenia razón el rey azul era mi rey, la persona por la que me había enredado en este plan sin salida era verdad que desde que me uniera a ellos siempre actuaba como si no me importará lo que pasará como si estar a su lado solo fuera para vengarme de Homra, tal vez al principio así fue, lo único que deseaba era desquitarme de Misaki por dejar de presentarme atención solo a mi como en el pasado, quería que el padeciera lo que era sentirse traicionado por alguien a quien estimaba, alguien que es el todo para ti; estaba equivocado al pensar que mi mejor amigo experimentaría los mismos sentimientos que yo, tarde me había dado cuenta que la necesidad de llamar su atención se debía a que estaba enamorado; solo hasta ese momento supe que los chicos eran lo mío.

Ahora sintiendo la sangre escaparse de mi cuerpo por la herida de mi pierna, en mi cabeza solo tenia un pensamiento ver a mi rey, decirle que mi misión estaba cumplida sabiendo me dedicaría un gesto de aprobación que hacia mi corazón latir como loco; estaba enamorado de mi rey acababa de darme cuenta y de cierta manera extraña las palabras de Misaki habían hecho mi corazón se sintiera mas ligero, lo dicho me hizo sentir como si no hubiera problema alguno mi vida entera se la dedicara alguien mas que no fuera el.

Mi rey me había comprado una salida, ahora atravesando el espeso concreto me encontraba finalmente después de varios días de frente con mi rey y como me lo propusiera dije misión cumplida no pude evitar sentir mi corazón latir rápidamente cuando sus facciones se relajaron convirtiendo su rostro serio en uno sereno que mostraba una sonrisa feliz a pesar de la marca roja sobre su mejilla no pude evitar sonreírle de regreso.

Fui llevado inmediatamente a un hospital durante dos días estuve dormido las cosas a mi alrededor pasaron desapercibidas, Misaki fue quien me informara que ninguno de los reyes tenia poderes y a pesar de eso no dejaría a Homra porque ellos eran su familia, yo tampoco dejaría a mi rey. Antes que mi mente pudiera seguir divagando le escuche decir que mi rey me había estado cuidando hacia solo un par de horas atrás, el sonrojo subió a mis mejillas mas cuando complemento su comentario con esta bien si estas enamorado de él mi rostro se torno aun mas rojo fue entonces cuando lo vi parado en el marco de la puerta con ese rostro serio que le caracteriza pidiendo a Misaki me deje descansar.

Al estar solos en la habitación no puedo evitar sentir como si tuviera que decir algo por que había sido el quien le informara a Misaki que no era un traidor que solo estaba cumpliendo con sus ordenes además le había pedido salvarme al menos eso dijo Misaki cuando me contara. No pude decir nada solo me quede en la cama cerré los ojos e inmediatamente después me quede dormido cuando los abrí el sol se ocultaba, sentado en un sillón en el rincón estaba mi rey dormitando con un libro sobre su regazo, lo observe detenidamente quería guardarme en la memoria su imagen, no pude evitarlo tenia la necesidad de llamarlo y verlo como abría lentamente esos ojos color violeta fue muy tentador como para no llevarlo a cabo

\- Capitán – lo llamo una y otra vez pero parece estar profundamente dormido otra idea viene a mi cabeza – Munakata – mi voz es suave pero aun así el no me escucha – Reisi – esta vez siento como mi voz tiembla mas cuando mi mano logra alcanzar su rodilla es solo en ese momento cuando lentamente abre los ojos no puedo evitar sonrojarme

Cerré los ojos no podía resistir mirarlo fijamente cuando los volví a abrir estaba nuevamente sentado en ese sillón con los ojos fijos en su libro. Estaba en problemas antes cuando Misaki era mi todo realmente no sabia lo que sentía al descubrirlo solo quería su atención para mi, mi amor era posesivo y enfermizo sin embargo con Reisi yo deseaba entregarle todo sin importar el costo para mi, comenzaba asustarme. ¿Podría confiarle mi corazón? ¿Podría el ver a través de mi mascara? ¿Podría abandonarlo si su corazón le perteneciera a alguien mas? solo de esa ultima pregunta tenia la respuesta, no lo abandonaría lo miraría de lejos deseando solo un mirada suya, recogiendo las migajas y eso era lamentable.

\- Capitán tiene que irse – digo mirándolo fijamente mostrándole esa arrogancia que me caracteriza aunque también hay miedo que espero no vea

No dice nada, solo se levanta y se marcha. No quería que se fuera quería mirarlo sonreír aunque fuera de lejos, quería que estuviera feliz con mi desempeño pero el miedo a estos nuevos sentimientos era mas grande, mi rostro se lleno de lagrimas en ese momento no me sentía como yo mismo.

Mientras me recuperaba no permití que nadie de Scepter 4 fuera a visitarme solo a Misaki, era el único con el que podía hablar sin sentir que algo estaba mal conmigo, solo a su lado podía ser mi yo pasado. Ya no era el mismo idiota de antes por lo que cuando se despedía decía que debía enfrentarlo tarde o temprano porque estaba seguro mi rey no dejaría me escapara tan fácilmente, esa palabras me las repitió por dos semanas y entonces sin que lo deseara fue el portador de malas noticias, cuando llego a mi apartamento dijo que Munakata había ido a verlo preguntando por el, le pidió entregara algo y ese algo era una liberación de su deber con Scepter 4 y una pequeña nota que decía:

" Es bueno que hayas encontrado tu camino de regreso a la persona que mas te importa en el mundo, no todos tenemos la oportunidad de conservarlas a nuestro lado"

Salí de casa molesto, con un rumbo claro, entre al edificio sin importar quien se interpusiera en mi camino, sin importarme que Awashima la mano derecha de mi rey me gritara no podía entrar porque estaba ocupado. Ingrese solo para verlo sentado frente a su escritorio resolviendo un rompecabezas aunque era extraño estaba distraído a pesar de hacer mucho ruido el no había notado mi presencia y cuando lo hizo me dedico una sonrisa que me hizo un nudo en la garganta, me quede parado mirándolo olvidando completamente lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Cuál es mi misión? – pregunte después lo que parecieron horas para mi, su rostro se torno serio

\- Aun estas de permiso porque la prisa por regresar – eso fue lo que respondió y por primera vez me cuestione la veracidad del documento que Misaki me había dado, baje la cabeza aunque había sido engañado ahora que mi rey confirmara no quería alejarse mi corazón se sentía mas ligero sonreí levemente aun agachado, al levantar la cabeza mi rey estaba a solo unos pasos de mi – eres mi mano izquierda – me dice levantando mi rostro con su mano – no se te ocurra… - antes que pueda terminar acerco mis labios a los suyos solo uniéndolos por un segundo antes de dar la media vuelta emprendiendo la huida – no esta vez – escucho me dice cuando le he dado la espalda antes que pueda reaccionar me besa se aleja, mi mente esta en blanco me dice algo antes de guiarme a la salida sonriendo de una forma que nunca antes había visto y esperaba volver a verla

Dos días era lo que había pasado desde mi visita y mi cuerpo sentía como si me faltara algo, estaba irritable pero este se esfumo cuando el apareció en mi puerta con esa cara seria que le caracterizaba. Respire hondo haciendo un clic con la lengua haciéndolo sonreír, dejando que se acerque y tome mis labios sin que el resto del mundo importe porque para mi lo mas importante es complacer a mi rey.


End file.
